Allies of Convenience
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Tootie is numbed after seeing a photo of Trixie in Timmy's bedroom. Tootie runs into her nemesis at the mall, but both end up being allied in one cause: getting Timmy to like Tootie...
1. Chapter 1

Since I've been getting favorable reviews of my TimmyxTootie FOP stories, I've decided to start another one. The ususal disclaimer: I don't own FOP, but I'd like to think that maybe I did have one watching over me during my childhood...

Additional: The picture seen at http// www . deviantart . com / deviation / 21320929 / influenced this story.

* * *

Chapter One

It was a typical summer's day in the California city of Dimmsdale. However, the day seemed gloomy over one small figure walking down town. The figure was that of Tootie Flannigan, a small ten-year old girl who wore oversized glasses, old-style braces on her teeth, clothes that looked like she went to Catholic School (which she didn't), and wearing her hair in two ponytails.

Tootie was walking dejectedly to the mall. Normally, going to the mall was a pleasent thing for her to do. Firstly, it got her away from Vicky, and secondly it was a chance to see Timmy Turner, as he usually frequented the mall with his friends A.J. and Chester.

However, today was sad for her because she realized that her love for Timmy would be truly unrequited. Tootie had always thought that there was hope after Timmy had shown her kindness on a couple of occasions. That Valentine's Day where Timmy had given her his cardboard heart, and the time when Timmy gave her a Crimson Chin doll. All that had come to a crashing halt earlier today.

Tootie had been out walking when she noticed that out in the street was what looked like a school note book. She went out and picked it up (after making sure that no cars were coming). Getting back onto the sidewalk, she saw that the notebook bore Timmy's name on the back.

"Neat", she said to herself, "any excuse to see Timmy!". With that, she went over to the Turner Residence.

"Hello, Tootie", Mrs. Turner said from out in the front yard, "I'm afraid that Timmy is out with his friends".

"Oh", Tootie replied, "I just wanted to give this to him. I found it out of the street", she finished, holding up the note book.

"Timmy's been looking for that book the last couple of days", Mrs. Turner said happily, "as I'm a bit busy bere, why don't you go up to his room and put it on his bed? I'll let him know you dropped it off".

Tootie nodded, smiling at the chance to see Timmy's room. However, that smile was erased after Tootie put the note book on Timmy's bed. Glancing over to his desk, she saw something that really made her heart cold.

A framed photograph of Trixie Tang was sitting on the right side of Timmy's desktop P.C., with several burnt-out candles around the photograph. Tootie walked over to the picture and picked it up, looking at the image of Trixie intently.

"Oh, Timmy", Tootie sobbed as she put the photograph down. Tootie knew that Timmy liked being in Trixie's presence, but seeing the picture and candles showed that Timmy was in love with Trixie (after all, Tootie had a framed picture of Timmy in her room with similar candles). Despite the numerous times that Tootie knew about regarding Trixie blowing-off Timmy, Timmy was still deeply in love with that girl.

Trixie was in the 'popular clique' in school. Being very beautiful and wearing the latest fashions, a lot of people in Dimmsdale Elementary wanted to be around her. Trixie liked the adolation, but she blew off passes like a hurricane blowing off roof tiles.

Tootie numbly walked out of the house, not even acknowledging Mrs. Turner's wave. As Tootie knew that Timmy's love for Trixie would be unrequited, thus her love for Timmy would be the same. She started walking back to her house, but as her room was set up as a 'love shrine' of sorts for Timmy, she decided to go somewhere else for a while - anywhere not to be reminded of Timmy Turner. The mall was more-or-less an automatic fall-back.

At the mall, Tootie just wandered around the concourses, looking at the various window displays in the various stores. She wanted to take her mind off her unpleasent discovery, but window-shopping was not working. She wondered how people like Veronica could shop their cares away. Despite Vicky extorting money out of her, Tootie always managed to have some cash from her allowance salted away, so she could shop, but it all seemed so pointless now...

Tootie blinked. She found herself in front of the comic book shop. Tootie knew that this shop was one of Timmy's favorite haunts. That made her decide to finally have it out with Timmy. She would go and tell him that she was through with him, but also that Trixie would never accept him. She walked in to see if Timmy was there. However, she didn't bank on getting knocked into by a customer - a tall individual wearing a ballcap, covering most facial features.

Tootie started, which caused the other person to fall back. Tootie was first concerned that that person was hurt, but her expression widened when she saw who it was who had fallen down.

The hat had fallen away, and laying there in front of Tootie - wearing slacks and a long-sleeved shirt - was none other than Trixe Tang!

"Tang!" Tootie hissed. This was the person who stole the heart of the one she loved!

"Tootie Flannigan?" Trixie replied, quickly grabbing her ballcap and hastilly bunching up her hair.

"You here to rub it in?" Tootie snarled.

"What?" Trixie said, looking mystified.

"I love Timmy, and he doesn't even notice me! But he has pictures of you!", Tootie replied, sobbing.

"Uh, Tootie", Trixie said, "lets leave this shop and talk about this, okay?"

"Why?" Tootie asked harshly, "because you don't want people to see you here in a comic book store?"

"Well, yes", Trixie quietly replied. Tootie was pulled up short. Trixie sounded honest. More to the point, she looked honest.

"I'm asking you as a favor not to mention to anyone that I was here", Trixie pleaded, "my friends would think I was weird and my parents would make my life hell".

"Considering that you have taken the affections of the boy I love, why should I?" Tootie acidly asked, "and should you decide to threaten me, well... since my sister Vicky regularly beats me up, your bodyguard can't do much else to me!".

Trixie looked at Tootie with concern in her eyes. True, on the school bus, she treated this person like an empty bus seat, but here, in this shop, it was different.

"Lets go to the food court and talk, okay?" Trixie suggested, "I think we have a lot to tell each other".

Tootie thought about this, then curtly nodded.

"Thank you. Please forgive me for maintaining this disguise, but I have to keep up appearances, after all", Trixie added.

Tootie briefly looked askance at Trixie at that last comment, but decided that it was probably better to hear her out. Tootie followed Trixie out of the shop and over to the mall's food court.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

While Trixie and Tootie were walking over to the food court, the subject of their spat in the comic book store was in the video arcade. Timmy had played a few of the latest games with Chester and AJ, but both of them had left after only an hour, stating that they needed to be home early. Timmy - instead of heading back home himself - decided instead to look at some of the older arcade machines in the back of the arcade. Seeing old classics like 'space invaders', 'donkey kong' and 'pac-man' made him decide to try them out. That, plus the fact that this part of the arcade was deserted meant that he could converse with his fairy godparents.

"Hey, Timmy", Cosmo said, "considering how good you are on the other games, you're not really doing all that well on these ones". Cosmo was disguised as a backpack while Wanda was disguised as a watch on Timmy's wrist. They were watching Timmy trying to get the hang of pac-man.

"Give me a break, Cosmo", Timmy replied, "it takes time to get back into the groove".

"Yeah, and until then, your high scores are only going to be as high as your grade point average in school!".

"Wanda", Timmy said in a certain tone of voice. A 'poof' and the 'backpack' vanished. Cosmo reappeared in the pacman game. Timmy brought his player in on the chase.

"Aarrgh!", Cosmo yelled as Timmy chased him around the maze, "I don't want to be a virtual meal!".

"So what were you saying about my game-playing?" Timmy rhetorically asked.

"Its good! Its good!!" Cosmo replied.

"Okay, Wanda", Timmy said to his 'watch'. With another 'poof', Cosmo reappeared as Timmy's backpack.

"Boy, these games are so not fun on the other side of the screen", Cosmo commented, glad to realize that he was no longer being stalked by an eating yellow ball.

"I don't know about that", Wanda replied, "we were having a ball!".

'Having a ball' was not on Tootie's mind as she sat down at a table and waited for Trixie to get a couple of teriyaki bowls from the Panda Express take-out. Tootie was still mad at Trixie for her being the object of Timmy's desire, and she was sorely tempted to tell everyone in school about Trixie's comic book habit.

"Sorry about the delay, Tootie", Trixie said as she brought over a tray containing two teriyaki bowls and two cups of soda.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Tootie asked curtly, ignoring the apology.

"Why do you dislike me so?" Tootie asked, "is it because of my popularity?"

"Its because of Timmy - like I mentioned in the comic book store earlier", Tootie replied, "I love him and I want him to like me, but how can that be if he is mooning over a framed photograph of you in his room?" she finished with a sob.

"He has a framed picture of me?" Trixie asked. Tootie nodded.

"Yes, and there are candles all around it as well", Tootie added.

"I've been rejecting his advances for quite a long time, so there's no danger of me being his girlfriend, you know", Trixie pointed out.

"But he doesn't realize that!" Tootie replied, "and thats the problem!".

Trixie took a sip of her soda while she thought about what Tootie had said. Timmy was a nice kid, but she could not conceive of her being serious with him. Tootie plainly was infatuated with Timmy, but she needed to be aware of some things...

"Why do you think that Timmy ignores your advances?" Trixie asked.

"Because of you!" Tootie immediately replied.

"Thats not what I meant, Tootie", Trixie said, "you've got to be more analytical. Just because I'm popular doesn't mean that I don't see things dispassionately. So," she said next, "why do you think that I'm Timmy's target?"

Tootie blinked. The way that Trixie asked the question changed her mood from dislike of Trixie to a grudging respect for her intelligence.

"Well", Tootie hesitantly said, "because you're nice looking".

"Thank you for that", Trixie replied, "I get that compliment from virtually all the boys at school, though it can be a little bit tiring at times".

"So what's that got to do with me?" Tootie asked next.

"Well, don't feel insulted by what I'm about to say, but it's important that you know this", Trixie answered, "put bluntly, you don't look pretty, and you don't act pretty either, and that is the crux of the matter".

Tootie paled and stood up abruptly. She glared at Trixie.

"Sit down, please, Tootie", Trixie requested. Tootie felt really hurt, but then she realized by Trixie's expression that she wasn't being intentionally hurtful. Still, it wasn't nice being told such things. Grudgingly, she took her seat.

"My parents told me that what matters in a person is what he or she is on the inside", Tootie ground out after she sat down.

"We've all heard the same thing", Trixie acknowledged, "but in the real world, looks count for a lot. It may not sound fair, but there it is".

"So I'm doomed to be an ugly duckling?" Tootie asked, spitting out the question.

"Tootie", Trixie said next, "you can be a beautiful person, and one who Timmy can go for, but your style of dress, not to mention your hairdo, glasses, braces, and the way you act around Timmy are automatic turn-offs. That needs to change if you are to have any hope of getting his attention".

"How?" Tootie asked next.

"You need to style your hair differently, not to mention change your clothes", Trixie answered, "then after that, you really need to get those horrible braces replaced by see-through types, and either replace those hideous glasses with something more stylish, or better yet replace them with contact lenses".

"Okay", Tootie said next, "but you also mentioned 'the way I act' around Timmy. What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't hold yourself back. You charge at him like he's the last boy on the planet, and you raise your voice when you do so", Trixie replied, "and that really is a turn-off for any boy - let alone Timmy. You have to act more restrained. In other words, let him come to you by your seeming disinterest".

Tootie thought about what Trixie said. Yes, she always felt giddy thinking about Timmy, but did it really come out that overtly? Plus, her style of dress did contrast a lot with most of the other girls at school.

"Perhaps I can restrain myself some", Trixie reluctantly said, "but I don't have the money in order to style myself the way you suggest".

"That's no problem", Trixie said, "I can give you the money for that".

"What?" Tootie answered, "why would you do that?"

"We both have a vested interest in you and Timmy being together. For you, its something you truly want", Trixie explained, "and for me, its so he doesn't keep coming after me. Its humiliating for him to be constantly rejected by me, and I really am not interested in him".

"You're too good for him?" Tootie asked sharply.

"I do have a popularity issue", Trixie admitted, "but the real reason why I don't care for Timmy is that I have someone I want to be with myself".

"Who?" Tootie asked, Trixie shook her head.

"Girls have to have some secrets", Trixie reminded her, "so here's my proposal. I'll help you get yourself prettied up for Timmy, and in return, you keep my involvement secret, and me interest in boy things to yourself. Deal?" she asked.

"Its not as easy as that", Tootie said suddenly, "the reason why I look like this is that my evil big sister Vicky makes me wear these clothes and makes me look this way".

"Vicky the baby-sitter?" Trixie asked, "the one popularly known as Icky Vicky?"

"Thats the one", Tootie replied bitterly, "she bullies me all the time, and also bullies my parents. The only things she cares about is money, power, and making people miserable. If I did give myself a makeover, Vicky would be merciless in what she would do to me. You should see the weapons that she has at home".

Trixie thought about this, then smiled. She pulled out a cell phone. Briefly pausing to ask for Tootie's home phone number and address, she punched a phone number (not Tootie's) and spoke briefly - and quietly - to someone on the other end. Hanging up the phone, she turned to Tootie.

"I think that the probem with your sister can be resolved", Trixie said cryptically, "so after we eat, I'll quickly change, then we'll go to the beauty salon. After that, we will head over to Smucky-Dales for clothes, then the local orthodontist and optometrist. Okay?"

For the first time since Tootie saw that photograph, Tootie smiled. She started eating, but did wonder just how Vicky would be persuaded not to object to her new style...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

While Trixie was treating Tootie to a makeover (though somewhat discretely in case anyone from school chanced upon them), Tootie's sister Vicky was leaving her house. She had received an anonymous phone call informing her that there was someone who had irrefutable evidence about how nasty a baby-sitter she really was.

"Who is this?" she snarled into the phone.

"That's not important", the voice said, "but if you want to find out about who it is who can blow the whistle on you, go to Dimmsdale Park and wait on a park bench beside the entrance. Someone will contact you".

"How do I know that this is real?" Vicky asked next, suddenly aware of the potential such evidence would have on her future money-making - not to mention her freedom. After all, she had assaulted more than a few kids and also destroyed private property. She could end up in Juvenile Hall. Worse yet, she could be fined...

"You don't", the voice said, "but you can't afford not to take the chance that it may be a hoax. If you are not there, then this person with the evidence will take it to the appropriate authorities before the day is out". The phone link clicked off.

Vicky thought about the call, and realized that she could not take the chance. She needed to find out who had 'the dirt' on her. Snarling an 'I'm going out for a while' to her parents, Vicky stalked out of the house. If this was a blackmailer, well... she had ways of dealing with them.

A very large, heavy-set person watched Vicky leave the house and walk towards downtown Dimmsdale. Nodding in satisfaction, the person walked up to the Flannigan residence. With a gentleness that belied his huge size, he gently tapped on the door.

A nervous-looking red headed man answered the door.

"Y-y-y-yes?" he stammered.

"I'm an electrician", the man introduced himself, "I've been called in to take care of Miss Vicky Flannigan's electronic equipment".

"C-c-c-come in", Mr. Flannigan replied. Anything to do with Vicky, he would not argue with. The man entered the household, then took out a portable scanner. He ran it over various walls in the living room.

"Hmmm. Smart-laser systems", the man muttered to himself. He quickly walked outside to the fuse box and turned off the main power. Quickly rechecking his scanner, he nodded in satisfation, then walked back inside.

The man walked up to the wall where the principal laser system was hidden. Mr. Flannigan was shocked when the big man punched a fist in the wall, then physically pulled out the laser. His sheer physical strength amazed Mr. Flannigan as he tore the laser out of its mountings.

"Not very safe, these systems", the man said conversationally while ripping out connecting leads, rendering a large element of Vicky's control over her parents immediately useless.

Mr. Flanningan was joined by Mrs. Flannigan as the man went through various rooms tearing out Vicky's bugs and weapons from the walls and ceilings. Mr. Flannigan cleared his throat.

"What is all this about?" Mr. Flannigan asked.

"My employer asked me to come over and take care of these little 'hassles' of yours", the man carefully answered, "and I'm to inform you that in a few minutes, some interior decorators will be repairing the holes I made. Don't worry: it's all paid for".

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan smiled broadly was they realized the import of what was going on.

"Vicky's room is next", the man said after removing Vicky's systems from the master bedroom, "could you direct me to it?" He held up a chart showing what he was to remove. Not just the automatic weapons and surveillance bugs, but also Vicky's swords and other hand-held weapons.

"We'd be glad to", Mr. Flannigan replied smiling even more broadly.

"Oh, and when I'm done there, I'm supposed to do some systems installing in Tootie's room as well". He passed over a pamphlet to Mrs. Flannigan. Her smile got a lot braoder as she read it...

While the man was de-militarizing the Flannigan household - and in the process removing the shock bracelets that Vicky had locked onto her parent's legs - Tootie was looking at her new hairdo.

"Wow, they did a great job", she breathed as she took in the image in the mirror.

"Yes, they did", Trixie replied. Gone were the twin pony-tails. Her hair was shimmering black, and was flowing down her back. Tootie could now see what Trixie had meant.

Tootie tossed her head some, causing the hair to flow. It really did look great.

"Thanks, Trixie", Tootie said gratefully, "this is wonderful".

"Well, its not over yet", Trixie reminded her as she paid the hairdresser, "now we go to Smucky-dales and get some decent clothes for you".

Nodding, Tootie left the beauty salon, though following a few paces behind Trixie as they walked. Tootie liked not only the hair. The salon had also worked on her nails and given her a full facial. Tootie really felt revitalized after two hours of tender loving care.

In Smucky-dales, Tootie let Trixie select a few outfits for her to wear. Saying, "change into this one, so you can wear it when we leave", she indicated a nearby changing room.

As Tootie entered the changing room, Trixie nodded with satisfaction. It felt nice to help someone less fortuante than herself, she thought to herself. She wondered how her plan to deal with Vicky was progressing...

"Well, that should do it", the man said to the Flannigans, "the redecorators have arrived. They should not take long. Thank you for your patience". After Vicky's weapons had been removed, rendered useless and thrown outside - where they were picked up by a garbage truck, the man quickly installed a new device in Tootie's room.

"No, thank you for getting those accursed weapons, and those shock bracelets off us!", Mr. Flannigan replied. He escorted the man outside, in the process directing the interior decorators to go in and start patching up the holes from all of the tearing-out of the weapons.

After turning the mains power back on, the man then got into his car and headed downtown. He had an appointment with a certain red-headed teenager...

The teenager in question was sitting on a bench in Dimmsdale Park. Vicky had spent nearly two hours waiting, and was getting angrier at the seemingly aimless wait. She started wondering who it was that called, and if it was a hoax. Just then, a cough came behind her.

"Don't turn around", a male voice said. Vicky tried to turn anyway, but a huge hand landed on her head and turned her back towards City Hall.

"Unless you want your head torn off, do what I tell you", the voice snarled.

"I came", Vicky somewhat shakily replied, "so what do you have?"

"This", the man said, putting a jute sack over her head, and tying the opening around her neck. The man then quickly frisked her, removing a pair of nunchuks, handcuffs, a knife, a small club and mace spray from her person.

"Hey, what is this?" Vicky shouted.

The man did not reply. He jerked Vicky to her feet and pulled her over to his car parked nearby. He threw her in to the back seat, tieing her hands behind her back and securing her ankles with her own handcuffs.

"Someone wants to speak with you, but you are not to know who it is", the man said as he closed the back door and got into the front seat, "now be quiet and you might come out of this in one piece".

Vicky shuddered. Normally, she called the shots, but being on the receiving end without her weapons was something she had never expected to have happen to her. She heard the car start up and felt it start to move. As no one else was nearby, there were no witnesses to what had happened.

While Trixie was paying for the clothes purchases, her cell phone rang. Trixie answered it.

"Miss Tang", a familiar voice said on the phone, "the house has been shaken down and the person in question is being taken for her ride".

"Great", Trixie replied, "take her for a long ride. I'll let you know when to bring her over". She broke the phone link.

"Who was that?" Tootie asked as she took posession of the clothes bags.

"No one important", Trixie replied glibly, "and by the way, those clothes really suit you".

Tootie smiled at the compliment. Tootie was now tastefully dressed. It was such a colorful contrast to her old clothes. Tootie really loved how she looked in them.

"I've phoned the local optometrist and orthodontist. They are expecting us. Shall we go?" Trixie asked. Nodding, Tootie followed Trixie out of Smucky-Dales...

"Wow, those people really are doing a fast job", Mr. Flannigan said as the interior decorators expertly gib-stopped the holes and filled in the cracks.

"I think someone is not going to be too happy though at what's happened", Mrs. Flannigan commented with a smirk.

"Yeah", Mr. Flannigan agreed, "and I can't wait to see her face when she sees what's been removed".

"Not to mention what's been installed as well", Mrs. Flannigan added, waving the pamphlet that the 'electrician' had left...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Oblivious to the fact that Trixie and Tootie had been in the mall, Timmy decided to head on back home. His backpack (Cosmo) and his watch (Wanda) had actually enjoyed seeing Timmy master the older games, though Cosmo would have this evening an odd nightmare about a great big ball with a mouth chasing him through a maze...

"Thats interesting", Timmy commented as he passed by the Flannigan residence. 'Interesting' was an understatement. There were a couple of vans marked 'Interior Decoration and Repair' parked in the drive, but what got his attention were Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan doing cartwheels out in the front yard.

"You're right about that", Wanda agreed, "normally, those two usually cower in their house".

"Maybe they won the lotto", Cosmo suggested.

"Hardly", Timmy replied, "because Vicky would be doing the cartwheeling instead, after swiping the ticket from her parents".

"Maybe Vicky's in trouble", Wanda suggested next.

"Here's hoping", Timmy replied, crossing his fingers...

The reason why the Flannigans were so happy was because not only did the visiting 'electrician' remove the weapons systems and other weapons that Vicky had stowed inside the house, he had also found the hidden stash of additional weapons outside the house that Vicky had kept as 'insurance'. It was because of this second stash that Vicky could still control and threaten Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan when the house had burnt down a year ago and they ended up living with the Turners for a time until the house was rebuilt (making Timmy's life even more miserable in the process). Now, there was nothing that Vicky could use as leverage...

As Wanda had suggested, Vicky was indeed in trouble, and Timmy - not to mention the vast majority of kids and adolescents in Dimmsdale - would have been overjoyed to see Vicky in her current situation: bound up with rope and her own handcuffs, with a jute sack over her head and tied in place around her neck, her arsenal of weapons stripped from her person, and being driven around in a large unmarked car. She was at first laying in the back seat, but the driver decided not to take the chance on people peering in, so in a secluded alley, he grabbed Vicky out of the back seat, and threw her into the trunk, closing the trunk door after her.

Smiling as the driver got back behind the wheel, he started the car back up and continued his drive around Dimmsdale. It was nice that he was dealing pain to a person who deserved it for a change, he thought as he also took the time to grab snatches of one item he did remove from Vicky's bedroom: her diary.

"Wow, you've been a very naughty girl", he said to himself as he read Vicky's own description of assault, shoplifting, blackmail, extortion, and several other offenses. He took the time to stop off at a local Kinkos in order to run off a couple of photocopies of the diary. He was sure that Trixie would want to see this...

Trixie at this time was with Tootie at the Orthodontists, which was just down the street from the mall. The orthodontist knew Tootie well. He had not been pleased at Tootie's big sister's insistance that old-style braces be used when she first came in for a fitting, and was glad that this time, he could finally replace them with see-through types. Also the fact that Trixie paid cash up front for this procedure did not hurt either.

"So what do you think?" Trixie asked after the fitting of the new braces was completed. Trixie had been given a mirror and she looked intently at her shiny teeth with the new - and better looking - appliance. She could hardly see it at all.

"Wow, it really looks great, Trixie", Tootie replied. She looked at the bench beside her chair which had her old appliance. Vicky really was vindictive in making her wear it, she thought to herself.

"Well, just one more place to go to, and you're all set", Trixie said as the both left. Trixie guided her over to an optometrist's office which was just a couple of businesses down from the orthodontist's.

"You know, with how you look now, you might qualify for the popular section", Trixie mused.

"Actually, Trixie", Tootie answered, "Tad and Chad don't appeal to me and Veronica freaks me out, so I think I'll stay where I am. Besides, Timmy will be in the general section and he's the one I want to impress".

"Good point", Trixie acquiesced. She had almost forgotten that the reason she was helping Trixie with her total makeover was to ensure that Timmy didn't harass her any more. She did not intend to make Tootie look TOO good, but she was glad when Tootie declined the honor. It made her feel better.

"Wow", Tootie said as she walked into the optometrist's shop, "Look at all of these cool frames".

"They do look good", Trixie agreed, "lets try some frames first. Only go for contacts as a last resort".

"Works for me", Tootie agreed.

Both of them spent several minutes picking out several candidates, and Tootie tried them on. At last, Tootie found a pair that was comfortable, and more importantly, complemented her new look immensely.

"So what do you think?" Tootie asked Trixie, "you think Timmy will like this?"

"I think Timmy would be very hard-pressed not to notice you", Trixie replied, liking what she saw very much, "but remember, you have to be more restrained, and not let your emotions take over when you see him".

"I will", Tootie promised, "I really don't know how to thank you for all of this. It did cost a fair amount of money after all".

"Money is something I have plenty of", Trixie assured her, "and it felt nice helping you out. It works out well for both of us".

"Well, your secrets are safe with me, Trixie", Tootie promised, "I'll try to restrain myself around Timmy... and around you too when we're in public".

Trixie nodded. She briefly hugged Tootie.

"Thank you for understanding, Tootie", she said after breaking the hug, "this popular facade does need to be maintained, but I'll tell you this: If I ever had a little sister, I would have wanted her to be like you".

"Do you have to remain with that clique of yours, though?" Tootie asked, "it really is not healthy in the long run". Tootie was touched by Trixie's comment.

"My mother insists upon it, and given the competition in high school and college, I am going to need every advantage I can get", Trixie explained. Tootie nodded. That logic she understood.

"Well, I hope all your efforts here won't be wasted. What about Vicky though?" Tootie asked next, shuddering some at the thought of her big sister ruining all that Trixie had done for her today.

"As I promised earlier, I don't think you need worry. Trust me on this", Trixie answered, "just go home and impress your parents with your makeover, and let me handle Vicky. Okay?"

"Okay, Trixie. I know we will have to keep our distance from each other from here on out, but you would make a wonderful big sister", Tootie said, making Trixie smile broadly.

The optometrist expertly placed Tootie's prescription lenses into the new frames. Now Tootie could see clearly the full effect of the makeover. She smiled broadly.

"I can't wait to see Timmy", Tootie breathed.

After a final hug, Tootie headed out of the optometrist and headed back to her home with her new purchases in a shopping bag. Trixie watched her leave. The makeover looked really impressive. That should impress Timmy Turner, she thought. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in a phone number.

"Hi", she said into the phone", "Time to take her in. You know what to do".

"No problem, Miss Tang", the voice on the other line replied, "and I have got some dirt on her that you are going to love".

"I can't wait. I'll see you shortly". Hanging up the phone, Trixe walked back towards her mansion. Her smile got broader as she thought about what was going to happen...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Vicky was not exactly enjoying her drive around in the trunk of the car. The bumping and jostling as the car was being driven was not making things overly comfortable for her. She had lost all track of time, which was the intention.

Just then, she felt the car come to a stop and footsteps moving around the car. The next thing she heard was the sound of the trunk door opening. The next thing she knew, she was picked up roughly out of the truck, and then was carried by her abductor.

She thought about struggling, but remembering the size and strength of the hand on her head earlier, decided not to make any effort to resist. She heard a door open, then she was aware of being carried down stairs. The temperature felt cooler too.

The person carrying her then put her down on a high-backed chair. Vicky wanted to run, but as her ankles were securely shackled by her own handcuffs, that was out of the question. She felt rope being tied around her abdomen, then her lower legs. After the rope was tightened, the hood was abruptly jerked off.

Vicky blinked and looked around. She was sitting in a darkened room. The only light source was a single light bulb illuminating the area she was sitting. It was dark all around her.

She turned her head to see if her abductor was there, but he had moved out of the light beam. Looking down, she noticed that the chair's legs were embedded into the concrete floor.

"Well, well", a female voice said from out in the dark, "if it isn't the mean and nasty Icky Vicky Flannigan. So nice to meet you at last", the voice said sarcastically.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vicky blurted out. She tried to wriggle out of her bonds, but they were too tight. The voice did not sound familiar, so she had no idea who it was who had brought her to this place.

"My assistant is very good at tying knots, so don't bother", the female voice said with a chuckle.

"When I get free, you are going down!" Vicky snarled, angry at being in this situation. Usually she would be pulling this type of thing on others. Being in the position of a victim was not something she had ever expected.

"Well, you are not free, and you had better listen", the female voice said, "ah yes: 'April 17: Socked Twerp with two squirrels'. That sounds like child abuse and cruelty to animals to me".

Vicky blinked. The female voice spoke again.

"How about this one: 'February 26, Tortured the twerp for absolutely no reason. A nice way to finish the day after shoplifting all of those appliances from the Wall-to-Wall mart'. Your diary makes very interesting reading".

"How did you get hold of it?" Vicky gasped. She put down every excruciating detail about her cruelty and other evil-doings in her diary. Only one other person had ever read it - Timmy Turner - and she had beaten him up pretty good as a result.

"You're not here to ask the questions", the voice reminded her, "lets just say that the Dimmsdale police would be very interested in its contents if I decided to send it on to them".

"I've been in Juvenile Hall before", Vicky said, "so it really wouldn't matter all that much". Actually, it would, but she thought that bluffing might just work.

"Really?" the voice replied insincerely, "then it won't matter to you that my partner stated to me that a lot of these offenses would result in pretty hefty fines. I understand that hitting you in the pocketbook would not be something you would want to have happen".

"Your partner? You mean the one who abducted me?" she asked.

"Yes. Apart from being my bodyguard, he also has a law degree. He gave me a ballpark figure of nearly fifty thousand dollars on the shoplifting charges alone. Add on lawsuits from irate parents...".

Vicky did not reply, but she went pale at the thought of having to pay that from her savings.

"So now are you ready to listen?" the voice asked next. Vicky reluctantly nodded.

"Personally, I don't care about your money, or the way you baby-sit", the voice said next, which suprised Vicky, "but I do care about a certain person we both know".

"Who?" Vicky asked, perplexed that this abduction was apparently not an extortion attempt on her money.

"Your younger sister Tootie", the voice answered, which caused Vicky's eyes to widen.

"What's the twerpette got to do with you?" she asked.

"Her name is Tootie, and you'd better remember that", the voice admonished her, "and to answer your question, lets just say that I have a vested interest in her well-being".

"So I push her around a little. Big deal. It's normal for a big sister to do that", Vicky answered in an attempt to sound reasonable.

"Extorting money from her, making your parents malnourish her, forcing her to wear items designed to make her look like a geek, frequently assulating her, dunking her head in a toilet, forcing her to do your chores, verbal abuse designed to humiliate and destroy her self-esteem", the voice replied, dripping with contempt, "your diary makes it clear that you treat her like sub-human trash, and it is going to stop right now!".

"And if I don't?" Vicky asked, wondering just who the twerpette knew who could pull something like this off.

"The diary aside, my assistant was most displeased to read about your excesses in your diary. He has an urge to spend some alone time down here and give you a rather painful lesson in manners", the voice replied. At that, there was a CRUNCH, then thrown into the light was a beer can. It had been crushed into a ball. Vicky gulped.

"So here's the deal", the voice said next, "you leave Tootie alone from here on out. No bullying of any type from you or any associate of you. In return, you get your diary back, though I should let you know that I made additional copies of it so that if I hear you've reneged, one of those copies goes straight to the cops". With that, a stapled set of photocopied pages was thrown at the feet of Vicky.

"But to make the deal sweeter - though I really don't know why I'm doing this - I am prepared to deposit to your account on a weekly basis a regular 'good behavior' stipend", the voice added.

"You're going to pay me to leave the Twer... I mean Tootie, alone?" Vicky asked amazingly.

"All you care about is money. This way, you get what you want, and I get what I want. But you had better not try double-crossing me, or else not only you'll be in Juvenile Hall for a long time, you'll be paying off your fines until your retirement", the voice answered, "I am going to leave you for a half-hour to think about it. I'll be back down to hear your answer".

Vicky heard retreating footsteps, then a door closing. She tried one more time to wriggle out of her bonds, but they were indeed too tight.

Behid the door, Trixie (the voice) was walking up the stairs with her bodyguard Rochford (the abductor and electrician).

"Letting her stew for half-an-hour should give her time to think about all the angles", Trixie said as they left the basement of her mansion, wheree Vicky had been taken to.

"I still like the idea of painfully teaching that shrew some manners though", Rochford replied, "that diary of hers really shows what an evil unmitigated bitch she is".

"True, and that's why I can't take any word she would give me to leave Tootie alone, which is why I sweetened the deal with the stipend. Morals, she won't ever understand, but she understands money", Trixie pointed out.

"This person is not the kind to let something like this hang over her head, though. She might try to force Tootie to tell her about you, especially after what you have done for her", Rochford reminded her.

"If what you have installed in Tootie's room works as advertised, then Tootie will be okay. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan are now free of the hold that Vicky had over them. Vicky is going to find out very soon that a new order has been imposed there", Trixie replied with a smile.

"Well, if it all fails, at least I can take my time on her", Rochford said, smacking his left fist into his right hand. Rochford may have a reputation for being cruel to those who try to break-in to the 'popular clique', but he had a clear definition of right and wrong, and what Vicky had been doing over the years was definitely 'wrong'!

While Trixie was discussing things with Rochford, Tootie was back at her home. Both of her parents were amazed and pleased over her makeover. For her part, Tootie was pleased that Vicky's arsenal of weapons had been removed and that the redecorators had done a great job repairing the walls and ceilings. They had finished up at around the same time she had returned.

"You really look stunning, Tootie", Mr. Flannigan said, "but where did you get the money? I thought Vicky extorted your allowances".

"Uh, I had managed to keep some money aside and hidden from her", Tootie lied, "so I had enough to get this done". Tootie didn't like lying, but she promised Trixie that she would not let anyone know about her involvement.

"Well, I'm glad that you did", Mr. Flannigan said, "by the way, the person who de-militarized the house did install one item in your room. Here is the pamphlet on how it works".

Tootie took the pamphlet and read it through. He smile got broader as she read it. So it looks like Trixie was taking absolutely no chances with her sister, she thought. She walked up to her room and opened the door, her eyes gazing upon the multiple pictures of Timmy on her wall. She smiled at them.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Timmy", Tootie said to herself, wondering how her true love would react to her new makeover...

Speaking of her sister, Vicky had been thinking about her choices, so when she heard the door opening again, she didn't hesitate.

"All right!", Vicky shouted, "you win. I won't bully my sister any more! I promise"

"An eminiently sensible decision", Trixie replied, still shrouded by darkness, "my assistant will take you - and your diary - back to your home. Remember what I said though", Trixie warned.

At that, Rochford stepped from behind and put the jute sack back over her head. Now to deliver this piece of trash back to her house... though not too gently, he reminded himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

With a 'crunch', Vicky was unceremoniously dumped outside her house. After putting - and tying - the jute sack back on her head, then binding her hands and feet, Rochford had thrown her in the back of the car he had used to abduct her earlier in the day, and drove her back to the Flannigan residence.

"Have a nice evening, Vicky", Rochford said sarcastically as he quickly undid the wrist bindings before throwing her out of the car.

Vicky immediately tried to tear off the jute sack, but Rochford had tied it pretty tight around her neck. That had given Rochford plenty of time to drive off before Vicky could finally untie it. She looked around, but by that time, Rochford had long gone.

Muttering a curse, Vicky untied her leg bindings. She looked around and saw that her diary was laying close to her. She picked it up. She was still shaken, but she was getting angry at her abduction and she wanted to take it out on somebody. However, since her little arsenal of weapons she carried with her when she left the house had been confiscated by her abductors, she had nothing immediately at hand. Still, she was at home now and there were always her parents to harass with her various weapons systems. And - she thought to herself - noone tells her who not to harass. She intended to sweat information out of her dorky sister so that she could track down who did this to her!

She first went to a consealed storage slot in the front garden and pulled out the remote control she kept there. Then, after quickly making sure that there were no marks from her abduction, walked up to the front door and threw it open. Storming inside, she saw her parents sitting in the living room. She sneered.

"You!" she shouted, "how about some grovelling to welcome me home?!!"

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan looked at each other, then looked at Vicky.

"Does the phrase 'in your dreams' mean anything to you?" Mr. Flannigan asked with a smirk.

Vicky blinked. Her dad was talking like THAT to her??? It sounded like he needed a little reminder as to who was in charge.

"I think someone needs a lesson in household authority", Vicky said as she reached for the remote control.

"I couldn't agree more, Vicky", Mrs. Flannigan said, smiling broadly.

Vicky stabbed down on the control - the button that controlled the shock-bracelets Vicky had placed on her parents some time ago. However, instead of seeing her parents writhe in pain, both Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were still smiling.

"Oh, were we supposed to be suffering about now?" Mr. Flannigan asked rhetorically, pulling up his right pant leg. Vicky saw that the shock-bracelets were no longer on his person.

"So, you somehow got those bracelets off", Vicky snarled, "well, there's other things I can use, as you well know!".

With that, she stabbed down on another button on the remote control. That button was supposed to activate the lasers mounted throughout the house, but instead of her laser arsenal deploying and aiming at her parents, nothing happened.

"What the...?" Vicky said. She didn't get a chance to finish off the sentence as Mr. Flannigan walked over, grabbed the remote control, dropped it on the floor, then stomped on it.

"Now, you were saying about a lesson in household authority?" Mr. Flannigan asked sarcastically before backhanding Vicky across the face - hard.

Vicky reeled back at the impact. She put her hand up to her face, wincing at the pain caused by the blow.

"You'll pay for that!" she screamed as she raced up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan started walking up the stairs behind her.

Vicky ran into her room and started throwing switches that would open up her armory of weapons. The doors opened, but... there was nothing inside. Every weapon had been removed.

As Vicky looked disbelievingly at her empty armory, Mr. Flannigan kicked her door open. Unceremoniously, he grabbed Vicky by the hair with one hand while putting her into an armlock with the other.

With Mrs. Flannigan following, Mr. Flannigan frog-marched Vicky over to the bathroom.

"As you have inflicted this particular humiliation on Tootie for so long, I guess you're familiar with this", Mr. Flannigan said alomst conversationally as he shoved Vicky's head into the toilet bowl.

Mr. Flannigan held her head in the commode for about twenty seconds before jerking her out. Vicky spluttered and gasped for air. Mrs. Flannigan then knealt down in front of her.

"That was official notice that your reign of terror in this household has come to an end", she said, "every one of your weapons caches in this house - as well as your other stash outside - have been removed and disposed of, and that includes your collection of poisonous snakes and spiders".

Vicky couldn't believe what she was hearing. This meant that she was powerless against her parents, and considering all that she had done to them in the past, they would not be in a forgiving mood.

"We made sure that your remote control was left untouched for you to grab when you returned. It made for great entertainment, seeing the look on your face", Mr. Flannigan commented.

"Now, down to business. First things first, you have chores to do, young lady", Mrs. Flannigan said, throwing her a large list, "and from here on out, you will go to bed no later than nine PM. You're going to start being punctual for school for a change, and we are not going to bail you out of trouble if you do decide to be tardy!"

"Also", Mr. Flannigan added, "You are going to stop bullying Tootie. She is going to be treated like a human being by you from here on out. Got it?!!" Not waiting for an answer, both Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan walked out of the bathroom.

Vicky just sat there, bewildered at what had happened. It must have had something to do with the abduction, she decided. Nodding slowly, she stood up, quickly toweled her head dry and started walking towards Tootie's room. She was going to get to the bottom of this and then she would make everone suffer...

Throwing open Tootie's door, Vicky expected to see the familiar dorky visage of her little sister cringing in fear. She did not expect to see Tootie dressed tastefully, with a new hair style and with trendy glasses. She was sitting up on her bed, seemingly unconcerned at her appearance.

"You're responsible for all of this aren't you?" she snarled while waving a finger at her made-over little sister.

"Oh, you're back", Tootie said, as if she had not heard Vicky's question, "enjoy your shower?".

"You're going to tell me who had me kidnapped, and who took my arsenal away!" she snarled as she slowly advanced, "and that's before I give you a little lesson about giving yourself a makeover without my permission!". There was murder in Vicky's eyes.

"I'll do something else instead", Tootie answered, picking up a remote control that was sitting beside her and pressing a switch.

Underneath the floor rug in Tootie's room was a metal grille. It was attached to the house's power supply. When Tootie pressed the switch, Vicky suddenly started jerking up and down as spasms of electricity passed from the grid, through the carpet, and into her body.

"Boy, you really can break-dance", Tootie said as she turned off the current. Vicky staggered, slightly smoking from the effects.

"Its time for you to go now. Please knock next time", Tootie said next as she thumbed another switch.

This control activated a high-pressure spring that had been placed in the wall opposite her bedroom door. On the other end of the spring was a padded boxing glove. The spring with the glove flew out and connected with Vicky's jaw at high speed, knocking her backwards out of the room.

Tootie nodded at Vicky's 'exit', and turned her attention back to the book she was reading.

Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan smiled at hearing Tootie's anti-bully security system dealing with Vicky.

"A slow learner, I think", Mrs. Flannigan said.

"Well, we're patient teachers", Mr. Flannigan replied, "and its so nice knowing that Tootie can finally feel safe here".

"Amen to that", Mrs. Flannigan agreed.

With that, both of them headed to the kitchen. They had dinner to prepare and this time, everyone would be eating a substantial meal, and not just a certain red-head and her dog as was previously the case. Assuming Vicky's jaw wasn't dislocated from the glove, she would be eating the same food at the same table, and as for her dog... well, Doidle was now out in the back yard, chained to a dog kennel, getting used to a new diet of dog food...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

The spring-loaded uppercut to Vicky's jaw didn't break it, but she was certainly dazed for a while. When she finally got orientated enough for her to stand up, she stalked back into her bedroom. First, she looked out the window down at their front garden. She saw that her dad was right: the camouflaged cover over the outsides weapons stash had been removed and it looked like it had been emptied out.

"Well, what can be emptied can be refilled", Vicky said to herself, and made a phone call to the Dimmsdale National Guard. The way that she had amassed all of those weapons in the first place was by blackmailing several officers in the local National Guard. Their access to their armory enabled her to get her own weapons stash set up. However...

"I'm sorry, Ma'am", the voice at the other end of the phone said, "All of the officers you wished to speak to have just departed. They received immediate orders to deploy to Iraq".

"What?!!!" Vicky shouted.

"Yes, Iraq", the voice confirmed, "and the strange thing is that those officers you named seemed quite overjoyed to leave. Perhaps they know something we don't".

Vicky slammed down the phone. Still, there was one other thing, and perhaps there would be an opportunity to use it soon - at dinner perhaps...

"Looking for this?" Mr. Flannigan said at the dinner table. Vicky looked at the bottle in Mr. Flannigan's hand in shock.

"Now that Mom and I are preparing all our meals, we will have no further need of your 'seasoning', Vicky", Mr. Flannigan said smugly.

What Vicky had used in the past to help cement her contol over the family was by preparing the evening meals. She had introduced a drug into food meant for her parents that increased anxiety levels tenfold. That, plus the threat of her using her weapons, had made it so easy to cow her parents, but now even that had been denied her.

The 'electrician' had found the bottle during his shake-down of the premises yesterday, and after making a quick phone call, had a courier deliver an antidote to counter its effects. That - plus the stripping of all of Vicky's weapons - had really done its job in shaking off the fear they had had for Vicky.

For her part, Tootie was enjoying her meal. It was an excellent one. For some reason, Vicky was not enjoying hers, and Mrs. Flannigan's directive about her washing up the dishes really made her day! When Vicky went up to her room after cleaning up in the kitchen, she had the look of utter defeat on her face.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad", Tootie said as she went up to her room to go to bed.

"It certainly is, Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan replied, "Have a good sleep, and don't forget to set your anti-Vicky alarm system before you turn in".

Tootie nodded. Still, Vicky was not the uppermost thing on her mind at the moment. She was eagerly awaiting seeing Timmy on the School Bus tomorrow morning. She did have to remind herself about restraining her enthusiam for Timmy, as Trixie had suggested, but still, she was eager to see just how Timmy regarded her makeover.

The following morning - a bright a cheerful morning with no storm clouds looming over a certain house - The Flannigan household woke up. Vicky had been hoping that the experiences of yestersday had been nothing more than a very bad dream. Her hopes were dashed at the sight of her stripped armory, and the crushed remote control on her dresser.

"Vicky!" Mr. Flannigan shouted from below, "get dressed, get your breakfast, then get going to school". Still reeling inside from her loss of power, Vicky glumly complied.

For her part, Tootie had aslready been awake. She took her time doing her ablutions, brushing her newly styled hair, then selecting one of the outfits that Trixie had chosen for her. After dressing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction at what she saw. She left her room and ran downstairs past Vicky to the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan said cheerfully as she put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her at the dining table.

"This is going to be a good day", Tootie cheerfully replied, "Looking good, and eating a substantial breakfast as well".

"We'll all be eating substantially from now on, Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan replied, finishing up with a glare at Vicky as she walked into the dining area.

Vicky quickly ate without speaking. Seeing Tootie eat well, and seeing her dog Doidle stuck outside in his kennel eating dog food reinforced the fact that her reign had truly ended. Quickly eating her breakfast - which actually was quite good - she grabbed her backpack and headed out.

Tootie and Mrs. Flannigan exchanged smirks.

On the other hand, a smirk was not on Timmy's face. His breakfast - the usual 'Mold Merial' that Mr. and Mrs. Turner had stockpiled - was unappetising and monotonous. For their part, Cosmo and Wanda had magiked up their usual breakfast banquet up in Timmy's room.

"Mmm-mmm", Cosmo said as he finished his repast, "there's nothing like a good breakfast to start the day right!" He stopped speaking as Timmy walked into the bedroom in order to get his backpack.

"Have a good breakfast, Sweetie?" Wanda asked as she poofed away hers and Cosmo's breakfast.

"Oh yes", Timmy said sarcastically, "so good in fact that I wish that all of the Cold Cereal we have in this house was all gone to Darkest Africa!".

As Wanda nad Cosmo raised their wands to grant the wish, Cosmo mutted, "Oh, those poor Darkest Africans!". POOF!

"Hey, where's my Mold Merial?" Timmy heard Mr. Turner say downstairs. Nodding, Timmy picked up his backpack. Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves onto the front of Timmy's lunchbox.

"Have a good day, Mom. Dad", Timmy said as he left the house. Mr. and Mrs. Turner didn't acknowledge. They were busy looking for their cold cereal that had somehow vanished.

"Darn", Mrs. Turner said, "I guess we'll have to use cold oatmeal from here on out".

"Oh, goodie", Mr. Turner responded, "Mold Moatmeal!".

Timmy caught the school bus okay and was seated down in his usual seat. A.J. and Chester were in the seat in front of him. Timmy saw Trixie's bodyguard Rochford standing watch in the popular section. Behind Rochford, Trixie was talking to Veronica in their almost-incomprehensible girl talk.

Timmy heaved a sigh at the sight of Trixie. He wondered what plan he could come up with today to get her attention. Just then, the bus came to a stop. Timmy realized that this was the stop where Tootie gets on. Hastilly, Timmy placed his backpack on the empty part of the seat he was in.

Other kids in the bus liked seeing Timmy squirm at Tootie's attention. They expected Tootie to do the usual routine. What they didn't expect was the sight of a very pretty girl step onto the bus. Lovely flowing hair, stylish clothes, and a great set of glasses that accentuated everything she wore, the kids fell silent as this girl walked down the aisle.

"What's everyone gone silent for?" Timmy asked A.J. before he caught a glance at what what walking down the aisle. His jaw dropped at the sight of this girl. It dropped even further as the girl said quietly, "Good Morning, Timmy", before sitting down in the seat on the other side of the aisle from him. Timmy recognized the voice, and he could barely stutter a reply.

"T-t-t-t-Tootie?" he managed to get out. Tootie nodded, then - with a great effort - turned her attention to the front of the bus. Timmy couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful young girl who had previously been someone whom he DIDN'T want to see. Tootie did a wonderful job of feigning disinterest, but she felt so warm inside seeing Timmy's reaction.

Back in the popular section, Trixie looked at Timmy's reaction with a look of satisfaction. Looks like the makeover worked, she thought smugly to herself...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Throughout the bus ride to Dimmsdale Elementary, Timmy couldn't keep his eyes off Tootie. For her part, Tootie was struggling not to look at Timmy. It was hard for her to maintain a detached facade sitting next to her true love, but she managed.

"Wow, can you belive how hot Tootie looks now?" Cosmo mentioned to Wanda _sotto voce_.

"No, and neither can Timmy", Wanda replied.

"Well, if prettying up can work for her, perhaps I'll have my pet rock do the same", Cosmo said, looking back over at Tootie.

Timmy was not the only person on the bus gazing at Tootie. Virtually all of the boys in the bus were doing so as well. It was like that all the way to school. Timmy hardly noticed the bus stop. Trixie did however, and decided to give Timmy a 'test' of sorts.

"Hello, Timmy", Trixie said as she walked past his seat on the way out of the bus, also winking at Tootie in the process.

"Uh, Hi, Trixie", Timmy mumbled in reply, hardly taking his eyes off Tootie.

Trixie smiled to herself. She has succeeded in getting Timmy's attention distracted... and to the one person who had strong loving feelings for Timmy. She made quite a good matchmaker, she thought.

Tootie stood up. Facing Timmy, she smiled and asked, "See you at lunch, Timmy?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Timmy just nodded. Tootie then headed out of the bus.

As the other kids - Timmy included - headed out of the bus and to their classes, Tootie quickly made her way to the nearest Girl's bathroom. After closing the door behind her and quickly making sure that noone was in there, she let out a scream of joy.

"He likes me! He likes me!" Tootie said excitedly to herself. Trixie had really come through. Now if only she could continue to show restraint. She hoped that she would continue to do so as it was definitely paying dividends.

For her part, Vicky was having a gloomy day at Dimmsdale High. After riding her bike to school and startling her teachers (who were so used to Vicky being tardy and her parents coming to make lame excuses for her doing so), other students were puzzled by her strange behaviour. For example, she was not rolling them for money, or snarling at the staff. While not for vicky, the day seemed brighter for the rest of Dimmsdale High School.

Timmy hardly noticed Crocker's rants while in class. He was waiting for lunch time so that he could sit with Tootie. Tootie's new look had completely stolen his heart, so it was a relief when the lunch bell finally rang. He ran out of class and over to the lunch room. There, he found Tootie waiting for him.

"How was class, Timmy?" Tootie asked as Timmy sat down beside her.

"Well," Timmy started, "Crock-pot's lesson I hardly absorbed. I was thinking about lunch".

"Hungry?" Tootie inquired with a smile.

"Not really", Timmy replied, "I was thinking about your invitation". With that, he held her hand.

It took all of Tootie's will-power not to scream with joy and smother Timmy with kisses when he took her hand. Still, she blushed. Timmy was smitten at her pink cheeks.

Both of them chatted some as they ate lunch. Timmy did ask her how she got her makeover.

"The mall and the nearby optometrist and orphodontist did it all, Timmy", Tootie replied somewhat evasively, "I'm glad that they did a good job".

"Better than good", Timmy stated, "you look beautiful".

"Thank you, Timmy", Tootie replied, with an even more tenuous grip on her self control.

"I don't know how you got Vicky to allow it, though", Timmy observed.

"Well, my big sister is no longer calling the shots", Tootie answered, telling Timmy a little of what had happened at the Flannigan household yesterday, making Timmy's eyes widen.

"She's no longer calling the shots at your house?" Timmy asked in an amazed tone of voice, "I would have loved to have seen her face".

"Yes, the look on her face when my security system caught her was immortal. I should have had a camera", Tootie agreed. Timmy laughed at that and Tootie joined in.

"Well then..." Timmy asked almost shyly, "Would you have any objections if I walked you home? That is if you'd rather not take the bus..."

"That would be nice", Tootie replied smiling.

"Great! Its a date", Timmy said. Just then, a shadow fell over them. Both of them looked up and saw Francis leering down at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite punching bags: Turner and Flannigan. Nice look, Flannigan, but we'll see how it holds up after I'm through with my daily beating".

Trixie - sitting over at the popular table - noticed Francis approaching Timmy and Tootie. She made a quick gesture to Rochford, who got the message.

"Francis", Timmy said gallantly, "if you want to beat up Tootie, you'll have to go through me first!"

"That's the idea", Francis said, picking up Timmy by his head.

Just then, Francis felt a huge shove in his back, followed by an "oops" sound from behind. Francis, without thinking, dropped Timmy, and instinctively swung around with his fist punching out. The fist did contact a body, but Francis quickly realized that the traget of his fist was the popular kids' bodyguard Rochford. Rochford leered down at Francis, punching his fist into his other hand.

"Well, well", Rochford said leeringly, "I accidentally bump into you and you punched me in my stomach. Looks like you want to fight!" With that, he picked Francis up by his neck and started to drag him out of the lunch room.

"No, please!" Fancis gasped out, "I didn't know it was you..." His voice faded out as Rochford left the lunch room still clutching the unfortunate Francis...

"Timmy, that was so brave of you", Tootie said.

"I know he would have beaten me to a pulp, but I couldn't just stand by and let him beat you up", Timmy said shakily as he sat back down.

"Well, here's something for your courage", Tootie replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Timmy blushed heavilly, then swooned with little hearts around his head.

Trixie looked with satisfaction at Timmy and Tootie. She idly wondered if Francis would come out of his little spat with Rochford in one piece. Given Rochford's attitude to bullies, the odds were fifty-fifty...

After school, Timmy waited outside the front gate for Tootie. She came out a couple of minutes later, smiling and radiant. Timmy offered to take her backpack.

"Thats nice of you, Timmy, but how are you going to hold my hand if you're carrying both bags?" she pointed out.

"Good point", he answered. With that, they both walked out of the school holding hands. A few of the boys watching them looked at them with envy...

Their route carried them past Dimmsdale high School. As their classes had longer to run than those of Dimmsdale Elementary, Vicky was still in class, but she was looking out the window at the same moment that Timmy and Tootie passed by. She was angry at Tootie's makeover, and the fact that the Twerp was taken with her, then stopped to think.

"Maybe I don't have to go through the Twerpette in order to find out who is the blackmailer", she muttered to herself. Quickly glancing at her day-planner, she saw that she was scheduled to baby-sit Timmy tomorrow night. She smiled grimly at the prospect of tacking her situation through someone Tootie cared about...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Oblivious to Vicky's glaring at them from her classroom window, Timmy and Tootie walked back to Tootie's house. Part of Tootie felt that this must be a dream as she had only dreamed of Timmy escorting her home, and her he was doing so - with him holding her hand as well!

Cosmo and Wanda were looking at Timmy's love-struck face with no small measure of satisfaction. Neither of them thought that Cupid could have done a better job.

"Well, we're here", Timmy said as they made it to the front of the Flannigan residence. He really enjoyed walking Tootie home and felt rather sad when he let go of her hand.

"Would you like to come in for a soda?" Tootie asked. Timmy nodded.

With that, they both walked in. The first person they saw was Mrs. Flannigan.

"Hi, Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan said, "I see you had an escort to see you home today". Timmy blushed at that.

"I asked him in for a Soda, Mom", Tootie replied, "Can we?"

"No problem", Mrs. Flannigan acquiesced, turning and walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out two bottles of soda.

Mrs. Flannigan left the kitchen so that Tootie and Timmy could be alone. Tootie gestured to the small table in the kitchen. Timmy walked over to it, then gallantly pulled out a chair for Tootie.

"I see you are a gentleman, Timmy" Tootie noted with approval, "I must say, I prefer this to water balloons".

"Sorry about that", Timmy said contritely, "but I do prefer your new look and it certainly won't be the target of any more balloons. I promise".

Tootie reached over and squeezed Timmy's hand.

As they were finishing up their sodas, Vicky walked in. She saw both of them at the kitchen table, and was angry because they were not showing any fear or deference to her presence. She thought about giving them both a little 'heads-up', but noticed out of the corner of her eye the disdainful glare of her mother.

"You can grab a soda, Vicky", Mrs. Flannigan said, "but you'd best get to your room and start on your homework before you go out on your baby-sitting gig tonight. Understand?"

Sullenly, Vicky nodded. Grabbing a soda (resisting the urge to slam the fridge shut), she trudged up the stairs with her backpack. "Just think about tomorrow night, when I subject Timmy to the Vicky Inquisition", she said to herself. Once she found out who it was that was responsible for blackmailing her and removing her arsenal and drugs, then she could start to put things back to what they were before, and when that happened, there would be revenge with a capital 'R'...

"Icky Vicky.." Timmy started to softly sing as Vicky left the kitchen. Tootie giggled, but then she saw the time on the wall clock.

"Speaking of homework", Tootie said, "I'd better get started on mine", she said, pointing at the clock.

"Yesh, I guess I'd better get home and start on mine as well", Timmy said glumly, "Thanks for allowing me to walk you home, and thanks for the soda as well", he added as he stood up.

Tootie walked Timmy to the door, With a "See you tomorrow", Tootie kissed Timmy.

Timmy blushed and little hearts could be seen around his head. Using the 'Icky Vicky' song to sing 'Cutie Tootie' instead, he started for home. Tootie's eyes widened at Timmy's improvised stanza.

After closing the door, Tootie let herself swoon in a cloud-full of hearts. Mrs. Flannigan, who had just re-entered the kitchen saw Tootie in her state of rapture and smiled. It was so nice to see her in love, and her love being reciprocated...

Upstairs in her room, Vicky noticed the Twerp leaving the house. She had initially thought about going into Tootie's room and deactivating the booby-traps that she had suffered from the previous evening, but she noticed that the door was locked and that there was a red flashing light on a panel beside the door, next to a sign that said 'Vicky-Alert active'.

Muttering quiet curses about how she would inflict payback on the Twerpette, she went back into her room, signed on her computer and checked her bank account balance - which was always something to put her in a good mood. Her eyes widened when she saw that a deposit had been made into her account which was the monetary equivilent of a week's baby-sitting! The comment beside the deposit was simply 'Tootie - Weekly Anti-Bully Stipend'.

So, Vicky thought, the kidnapper had at least made good on her promise to pay her to stop bullying Tootie. Still, she had no intention of letting things stay as they are. The anonymous kidnapper could easilly turn in that copy of her diary at any time, and that was something she didn't want hanging over her head...

"Hey, Timmy", Cosmo commented after Timmy finally got home, "those hearts are still hanging over your head". Timmy had lain down on his bed, thinking about the new Tootie.

"Tootie's really something isn't she?" Wanda asked. Timmy sighed and nodded.

"I really didn't see how how great she could look like until today", Timmy said, "I really can kick myself for avoiding her all those times earlier".

Cosmo turned into a boot and said, "Whenever you're ready, Timmy"

Wanda zapped Cosmo back into his fairy form, saying, "he wasn't being literal, Cosmo".

Timmy got up from his bed and walked on over to his desk and removed the picture of Trixie from it's frame.

"I guess that makes it official then", Cosmo commented as Timmy put Trixie's picture away in his desk.

"Yes it does", Timmy replied, "and I will have to see about getting a picture of Tootie to replace it ASAP".

Just then, the phone rang. Timmy went and picked it up. It was Tootie.

"Hi, Timmy", Tootie said, "I just wondered if there was anything you wanted to do tomorrow".

"Well, I had thought of us going to the mall and getting a picture of you taken for my desk frame", Timmy replied.

On the other end of the phone, Tootie bit her hand to avoid screaming in glee. Timmy was replacing Trixie's picture with hers! She would have to make sure that the picture was a good one.

"Oh darn!", Timmy suddenly said, "I just looked at the calendar. Mom and Dad are going to be late home tomorrow. Its an office party at Dad's work".

"You'll be alone?" Tootie asked.

"That will be the day", Timmy replied, "because when my folks go out, Vicky comes..."

His voice faded out as Timmy realized the import of that statement. Seeing the suppressed rage in Vicky's eyes back at the Flannigan's house meant that Vicky would want to release her anger, and since this house was not hers...

"Perhaps I should join the Foreign Legion", Timmy half-jokingly suggested. Tootie didn't laugh. Her thoughts were also on Vicky being over at Timmy's - with no inhibitions on her there.

"Maybe Vicky has learned her lesson", Timmy said hopefully. Cosmo and Wanda looked at Timmy incredulously, then shook their heads slowly.

"I personally trust my sister about as far as I could drop-kick a safe", Tootie said, "and her getting you would be a good way for her to get back at me without any ramifications".

"I'm know. She's good at leaving no marks on my person", Timmy noted, "she's certainly had enough practice", he concluded bitterly. No marks meant no proof of mistreatment.

"Well, you could always hide out from her", Tootie suggested.

"And if that happens, she'll either beat me to a pulp should she find me, or my folks will put me into 'Flappy Bob's Learn-a-torium for Kids' instead if she doesn't!" Timmy pointed out.

"Let me think about it, okay?" Tootie offered.

"Okay", Timmy replied, "but I'll see what I can come up with as well. Thanks for calling. I'll see you tomorrow at school", he finished, looking up at Cosmo and Wanda.

With that, he broke the connection. Tootie put down the phone and thought about this. Should she let her parents know about the danger to Timmy? Or should she try something else instead? She picked up the phone and called another number.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Timmy woke up to the sound of drills and hammering. In their fishbowl, Cosmo and Wanda also awoke to the same sound.

"Hey, Short-stuff", Mr. Turner said to Timmy as he walked downstairs to see what was causing the noise, "Guess what's going on?"

Timmy looked at the four workers currently busying themselves around the living room and the adjoining halls. He shrugged.

"We won a contest that neither of us can recall entering", Mrs. Turner announced as she brought over to the kitchen table three bowls of cold oatmeal.

"According to them", Mr. Turner added, indicating the workers, "we have been given a fully paid-for security system including video cameras and sound recorders".

Timmy blinked, then he smiled. He had an idea who was behind this.

After choking down his bowl of cold oatmeal, he went back upstairs and let Cosmo and Wanda know what was going on. He then picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hi, Tootie", Timmy said into the phone.

"Timmy!" Tootie replied hapilly, "so did you see what I managed to arrange?"

"You mean the 'contest prize' we somehow won, given that we never entered a contest?" Timmy rhetorically asked. Tootie giggled.

"Well, there had to be a plausible explanation as to why your house was getting the equipment", Tootie answered, "and this way, if Vicky tries anything, its all going to be recorded".

"That's great!" Timmy stated, "but how did you manage to arrange it? Its something that isn't cheap, you know", he pointed out.

"A girl has got to have some secrets, Timmy", Tootie replied, echoing Trixie's comment she had made to her back at the mall.

Trixie shared Tootie's concerns about Vicky and Timmy. Trixie did not want Vicky to find out who was responsible for her abduction, and the stripping-out of Vicky's weapons, and Timmy would be an effective means that Vicky could use to turn the screws on Tootie, so she arranged a local security company to install monitors at the Turner Residence. As part of her paying the company for installing the system, she instructed them to let the Turners know that this was a contest prize.

"Well, perhaps its best then that I don't know", Timmy said, "but this should do the trick. See you at school".

Hanging up the phone, Timmy turned to face Cosmo and Wanda.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about Vicky here, given the fact that the cameras are going to be easilly seen by her", Timmy commented.

"But it might make things tough for us here in the bedroom", Wanda pointed out.

"Well then, I wish that the cameras in this house will not be able to see you. Oh, and that all of the cold oatmeal in the house was also poofed out to Darkest Africa".

As the wishes were granted, Cosmo commented, "First, the cold cereal, and now the oatmeal. What do you have against those poor Darkest Africans?"

"I'm glad that Tootie is making sure that you're safe against Vicky, Sweetie", Wanda commented, "but I wonder who has made this all possible, and why".

"One of the few things I remembered in classes is the phrase 'never look a gift horse in the mouth', and given how hot Tootie looks, I'm going to heed that advice".

"You're not going to look Tootie in the mouth?" Cosmo asked, plainly not understanding the phrase, "but those new see-through braces of her make her look so sweet..."

"Cosmo", Wanda asked tiredly, "were you born a jidiot, or did you really have to work at it?"

"Well, regardless, I feel a whole lot safer", Timmy said.

The work at the Turner residence did not go unnoticed however. Vicky was riding her bike to school, and she noticed the two vans with the lettering 'Dimmsdale Security Systems' emblazoned on them. She realized that with a security system, there would be no way to torture the Twerp in the house. However, she had other ideas she could try...

The school day went fine for both Timmy and Tootie. Tootie - as well as having Timmy as her boyfriend - was now making more friends amongst the girls in school. Before the makeover, they had avoided her like the plague. Now they were asking her about the places she went to that made her look so beautiful.

As for Timmy, he was getting some jealous glances from a number of the boys during lunch. A.J. said it all when he said, "You lucky person. Tootie has really become a Diva".

"Speaking of Divas, here she comes, so if you'll excuse me?" Timmy replied as Tootie walked in. He got up and carried his tray over to where Tootie had sat down.

Tootie and Timmy were chatting about things at the table while eating, and with Trixie watching then both, she felt quite happy about the situation.

Veronica however was not happy with the situation, and at the popular table, she was making her feelings known to Trixie, as well as Tad and Chad.

"Can you imagine a loser like Tootie Flannigan coming on to Timmy like that?" she asked in askance.

"Whats the problem, Veronica?" Trixie replied, "you made it clear to me several times that Timmy Turner was a loser, so why is it bothering you?"

Veronica didn't reply. Her love for Timmy burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, but in order to stay with the 'popular clique', she had to suppress that desire. Her complaints had almost let her secret slip.

"Anyway", Trixie said, "I just heard news that Francis will be okay. The doctors said that they will be able to take his casts off in about a month or so".

"Serves him right for trying to take on Rochford", Veronica agreed. Rochford was a hero amongst most of the kids at Dimmsdale Elementary for dealing with Francis, and as there were plenty of witnesses that stated that Francis punched Rochford first, there was no legal fallout.

Trixie really felt good about helping Tootie. It was a pity that for the sake of 'popularity', that it had to remain a secret, but being an unsung hero had its points, she thought to herself.

The rest of the school day went without incident (that is if don't you count Crocker's spazzing-out sessions), and after school, Timmy was walking home with Tootie.

"I thought about what you said you wanted, Timmy", Tootie said, "and while you're at your house, I'll be getting my picture taken at the mall photo studio before I go to ballet practice".

"Thanks, Tootie", Timmy replied, "just make sure its a good one".

Tootie was getting more used to restraining her emotions, but this time, she let herself go and did multiple smooches all over Timmy. Timmy didn't cringe. He was quite liking this as a matter of fact.

So was another observer, but for another reason. Vicky was looking out from her class window at Tootie giving Timmy a 'smooch-over'. Good, she thought, After ensuring that some harm comes to Timmy, she will be able to get the information that she needed...

After seeing Tootie home and staying for another soda, Timmy headed back home. He got back in time to see his parents dressed up and ready to go out.

"I know that the house has security features, Timmy", Mr. Turner said, "but Vicky will still be coming to ensure that you're safe".

Timmy nodded. He didn't overly mind now that the system was in place. Vicky would be incredibly stupid to try something in an place covered with security cameras.

"Thats because you're going with her to the museum", Mr. Turner said next, that jolted Timmy out of his facade of assurance.

"What?!!" Timmy asked.

"Vicky reminded us that since you have an assignment due on ancient history, and that the medieval history exhibit is having its last day today, its your last chance to look at what they are showing. Vicky was kind enough to offer to kep tabs on you while we're out", Mrs. Turner explained. JUst then, Vicky came in.

"And I just can't wait to show Timmy some of the exhibits in particular", she said with a very poor show of sincerity. Timmy gulped.

"Neat!" Mr. Turner said, "We'll drop you both off at the museum, and we'll head out to our function from there. Better hold on to your backpack, Timmy, as you'll need to make notes".

With that, Mr. amd Mrs. Turner walked out to the family atation wagon. Vicky grabbed Timmy's wrist and draged him out behind her. Cosmo was still in his wristwatch disguise while Wanda was disguised as his backpack.

The drive to the museum was quick - and quiet. In the back seat, Vicky was still holding on to Timmy's wrist, and her tight grip was a plain warning for him not to even consider talking to his parents.

With a "See you back home, Timmy", and passing to Vicky a wad of bills, Mr. and Mrs. Turner drove off. Vicky jerked Timmy's head around so that he could see the sign outside the museum: 'Medieval Torture Devices'. Timmy's eyes got VERY wide.

Vicky dragged Timmy put the steps and into the museum, where she called out to the attendent: "I'm here for my 'private tour' of the exhibits. Got it?!!"

The attendent gulped and nodded (as this person, Vicky had dirt on), and as she pulled Timmy past the front desk, the attendent turned off the security system, as he had been instructed to earlier by Vicky.

"And now we not only get to look at these machines, Twerp", Vicky said, "you'll be feeling the full effect of them!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"This is not good", Timmy muttered with classic understatement.

"Au contraire, Twerp", Vicky said as she placed Timmy in a medeival stretch rack, "this is something I've missed doing, ever since SOMEONE took away my weapons and prettied up my dorky sister!"

"Tootie is a lot better person that you'll ever be, Icky Vicky!", Timmy blurted out, angry at Vicky's demeaning reference to Tootie.

"And pretty soon, you'll be a lot taller than you'll otherwise be, Twerp!" as she shackled Timmy's wrists and ankles in place. Timmy was now spread-eagled on the ancient torture device.

Chuckling evilly, Vicky started turning a large wheel, which had the effect of pulling Timmy's arms up and Timmy's legs down.

"We'll see how long you can stand it before your arms and legs get pulled out of their sockets. Don't you wish that you could stretch, Twerp?", Vicky jeeringly said.

Timmy blinked at that lest question, then he simply smiled, and replied, "Yes, I wish that I could!". POOF!

"Hey, what's going on?" Vicky mused as she continued to turn the wheel. The Twerp wasn't crying out in pain, and she could plainly see Timmy's arms and legs stretching out!

"I must say, Vicky", Timmy said with a smile, "this might just make me acheive my dream height of six feet". With his fairy godparents on hand to help him - thanks to Vicky's unintentional reminder, he started feeling a lot more confident.

Vicky immediately let go of the wheel, causing it to wind back. Timmy's limbs went back to their normal length. Wanda and Cosmo suppresed a laugh at seeing Vicky's expression.

"The good thing about this place, Twerp", Vicky muttered as she untied Timmy, "is that there are other machines. Grabbing him by the neck, she took him over to a guillotine. There, she placed his head in a neck-stock below the blade, locking him in place.

"Stretching is one thing, but this device will make you shorter, Twerp! In fact, a head shorter!" she snarled, "now tell me who took out my devices, kidnapped me and used my diary to blackmail me, and paid to have the Twerpette prettied up!".

"Calling her names isn't going to help you get that information, Icky with a 'V'", Timmy replied.

"Being un-cooperative isn't going to help you get out of here in one piece either, Twerp", Vicky said, putting her hand on the level that would make the blade fall.

"And how would you explain my demise to my parents?" Timmy asked.

"Your parents are such nit-wits, they would believe any lame story I could come up with", Vicky replied, "so you'd better start talking!"

"Good point about Mom and Dad, but I do not know who did what they did at your house, to you, or to Tootie, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you", Timmy said. No way was he going to let Tootie down.

"Then its time to make you shorter, Twerp", Vicky said as she started to pull at the release lever.

"Assuming that the blade does not simply break into smithereens on contact instead of cut...which is what I wish for", Timmy said next. POOF!

"Wish all you like, Twerp", Vicky said, "and after this, Tootie won't have her true love around any more!". With that, she pulled the lever, causing the blade to fall.

With a 'CRACK' the blade shattered as it contacted Timmy's neck. Vicky looked wide-eyed at the fragments.

"Must be an old blade, Vicky", Timmy said conversationally. Cosmo and Wanda were really struggling hard to suppress their desire to laugh.

Vicky turned red at Timmy's tone of voice. She opened the neck-stock and pulled him out.

"You think its so funny my no longer having my weapons and that I'm being blackmailed to leave the Twerpette alone, don't you?" she shouted in his face. Timmy noticed that Vicky's eyes were starting to dilate and that her forehead was moist.

"Ever thought of taking a vacation, Vicky?" Timmy asked, "you really look like you need to relax".

"Torture, blackmail, and mayhem is how I relax, Twerp, and no-one is going to take those away from me", she replied.

"Seems to me like someone just did", Timmy replied.

Vicky simply dragged him over to what looked like an upright open sarcophagus with a hinged lid. The inside of the lid was lined with long, sharp spikes. Vicky threw Timmy into the sarcophagus and strapped him into place. Timmy noticed that Vicky was starting to sweat some more, plus her hands seemed a little unsteady.

"Perhaps the prospect of being a pin-cushion will make you talk, Twerp", Vicky said next, "after all, you can't stretch your way out of this, and if only a few spikes are old, the others will inflict more than enough poke-holes to make a sieve out of you!".

"To be honest, Vicky", Timmy replied, "If I ever meet your blackmailer, I will buy that person a pretty nice thank-you gift". _Sotto voce_, he added, "And I wish these spikes were make of rubber". POOF.

"I don't think you'll get the chance, Poke - e - man!" Vicky said as she slammed the lid shut.

"Goodbye, Twerp", Vicky gleefully said, "I'll make sure that Tootie gets a picture of this tragic 'accident' for her to cry over".

"Why are you saying goodbye? Are you leaving already?" Timmy's muffled voice replied from within the sarcophagus.

"It can't be!", Vicky shouted as she opened the lid to reveal an unharmed Timmy.

"These weapons of torture must be designed to make the victims laugh to death", Timmy said smiling, "because I sure ain't suffering".

Vicky just stared at Timmy with her jaw hanging open. She started sweating, then with a shriek, she ran out of the museum exhibit room at high speed, gibbering incoherently.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed back into their fairy forms and used their magic to release Timmy from the sarcophagus.

"Do you get the feeling that Vicky is in the process of having a nervous breakdown?" Cosmo inquired.

"Well, since she can't bully her sister or her parents anymore, plus our little piece of sabotaging of these devices, its a fair bet that her little world has finally crumbled around her", Wanda answered.

"And the children of the city rejoiced", Timmy said, walking out of the exhibit room. Wanda and Cosmo went back to their wristwatch and backpack disguises. The attendent just looked at Timmy with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Thanks for the tour", Timmy replied.

"No. Thank you!", the attendent replied, pointing out the front door. Timmy looked out to see Vicky - still gibbering and shaking - being put into the back of a police car.

Timmy looked at the time. It was still early, but the dance studio where Tootie goes to for her ballet practive was nearby. He decided to drop in and watch Tootie work on her routine. That would be a nice way to end the day. He idly wondered how Vicky would look wearing a strait-jacket...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Thank you once again for coming over to watch my ballet practice last night", Tootie said to Timmy.

"Well, it really was great watching you move so gracefully", Timmy replied, "it made for a very nice way to pass the time until Dad and Mom returned home".

"Seeing you there really made me want to impress you, Timmy", Tootie explained, "and since not many boys show up to watch their girlfriends paractice ballet, I really got some envious looks from the other girls".

"I thought that was because of your makeover", Timmy explained, "after all, you've been getting the same looks of envy from the guys. They are all impressed by your new look".

"I only want to impress you, Timmy", Tootie answered, squeezing his hand.

Both were on the school bus heading to school. After Tootie's ballet practice had finished, Mr. Flannigan picked her up, and offered Timmy a ride home. That was when Timmy and Tootie found out about what happened to Vicky.

"Mom is going over to the mental hospital to sign the admission forms for Vicky", Mr. Flannigan explained to Tootie on the drive home, "as Vicky has been diagnosed with a severe mental breakdown, she is going to be in therapy for a long time".

For some reason, none of them were particularly upset about Vicky's situation. In fact, when Mrs. Flannigan returned from the hospital, she had brought along a lot of take-out food and Timmy was invited to partake in the celebration, so by the time Mr. and Mrs. Turner called Timmy on his cell phone to inform him that they were heading home, Timmy was waddling back to his house - sated on all the food he ate.

Now this morning, Timmy talked to Vicky in more detail about what she tried to do to him, though taking care not to mention Cosmo's or Wanda's involvement in the sabotaging of the torture devices.

"So because the torture equipment failed, she went to pieces because she could not torture you any more", Tootie said.

"Well, I'm personally glad that the equipment didn't work either", Timmy commented, "Vicky wouldn't have cared how much pain she would have inflicted on me".

"That was something we... I mean, I didn't anticipate", Tootie said, nearly letting slip as to Trixie's involvement.

"Well, it all worked out", Timmy concluded, "thanks to my Fairy Godparents", he added to himself, not hearing Tootie's near-slip of the tounge.

"Did it ever", Trixie agreed.

"Oh, by the way, I can't thank you enough for that picture you gave me", Timmy said, "It really fit the frame I had perfectly. How did you know about the size?"

"Oh, uh, just lucky I guess", Tootie answered. She had resolved herself never to mention to him her reaction when she had seen Trixie's picture in that frame. Now that her picture was in place there, Tootie knew that she was firmly entrenched in Timmy's heart.

Timmy really loved the picture that Tootie had taken of herself at the Dimmsdale Mall. Tootie really looked super-hot, and now it was in the pride of place: at the Computer Desk amongst the row of candles.

Back in the popular section of the bus, Trixie was glancing over towards where Timmy and Tootie were sitting and talking. Tootie had - after Timmy had left her house - called and informed her of the little amount of information that Timmy had mentioned when he showed up at her ballet practice: that Vicky had taken Timmy away from the Turner residence, but for some reason, Vicky had ended up being put into the Looney Bin.

Oh well, Trixie thought to herself, I won't need to pay the stipend into Vicky's account then, and I can put away that copy of her diary for the time being.

"Hey, Trixie", Tad said, pulling her attention away from the two lovebirds, "I noticed that you haven't been doing your usual routine to Turner for the past couple of days. Not getting tired of being popular, are you?"

"Hey, he's stopped trying to win my affections and since he has a girlfriend of his own now, there's no further need", Trixie explained.

Tad shrugged, then turned back to Chad and chatted about the upcoming football game that Dimmsdale would be playing against Brightsburg Elementary School.

For her part, Veronica looked at Trixie strangely. Something didn't add up. Timmy and Tootie being together and Trixie allowing them both peace. She felt sad that her love for Timmy would remain unrequited, but at least this way she would remain in the popular clique, and who knows: that just may provide a boyfriend for her before too long.

Wanda and Cosmo were in their lunchbox artwork disguise looking at Timmy and Tootie. While Cosmo was thinking about giving Kevin (his pet rock) a makeover like Tootie's, Wanda smiled at them both. In particular, she also reserved a smile for Trixie. She had done a little detective work and found out all the details. Those, Timmy didn't need to know. All that mattered as that they were together, Vicky was sitting in a padded cell wrapped up in a straitjacket, Francis was in traction at Dimmsdale General Hospital, and Tootie's parents were free of the fear that had been hanging over them for so long. It was wonderful how a little help from an unexpected source, plus magical sabotage of torture machines could make everything work out well…

THE END.


End file.
